There will be Dragons
by Magikarp Karp
Summary: (Working title) Seven girls (Kind of) head out on adventures! (Kind of) One by one they join the group (Kind of) in order to seek out obscure treasure! (Not really) Lambo, stop butting in! (You're not doing a good job!) I liked you better when you were shy... Rpg Characters (Kind of) Genderbending (Mostly) Dragons (Put those things away!) No sanity to be found. (THAT'S for sure.)
1. Before it Begins

He scurried through the streets as quickly as he could without alerting the guards, who had probably already been notified of his disappearance. With luck, he would make it safely to the tavern and not get caught. He skipped the door for the alleyway and bolted towards the end.

"Kawahira! It's me. Open up!" he whispered frantically.

Bricks shifted in place before a vaguely square door appeared. He shoved it open and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**_This isn't really all that cracky. I just have no idea where it's going, you know? Also, pretty much everyone is OOC._**

* * *

"Tsuna-chan!"

The Shifty Mist is a place where many adventurers can pick up jobs and turn in bounties. A large trading station for the unfortunate, it is run by the powerful and eccentric Kawahira.

The hailed looked up from her mead and stood. The old wizard had flounced his way through the crowd, followed by a nervous young maiden.

"What is it, ?" The young summoner looked his companion up and down. She was small, no muscle, and had long black hair. She looked nervous.

"This, my dear Tsuna-chan, is your new friend! Lambo-chan, say hi!" The maiden blushed and stared at the floor.

Tsuna leaned forward to nudge her "new friend's" chin up with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lambo. Does that mean you want to travel with me?"

Tsuna POV

"You ready to go Miss Lambo?" I asked. I was surprised when told me to take her with me. With my dragons, I don't really travel with people. They can cause a lot of damage in a small amount of time. I feel there is something really important about Miss Lambo if he sent her off with me.

"Yes…" She's very quiet. I sigh. She's as quiet as I used to be.

"So!" I cast about for a subject. "Can you fight?" wouldn't have sent her off with me if she couldn't hold her own, right?

And once again, she's blushing. We're only a few hundred yards away from the Shifty Mist! Yeesh.

"Um, I can use magic… Storms... and things…"

"Yeah? There's not many wizards around nowadays! That's pretty cool! What else?" I encourage.

She reaches into a hidden pocket and… pulls out a gun? What? She doesn't seem the type!

Lambo POV

Ah, great. When Kawahira said he was going to help me escape my father, I had no idea that I was going to have to dress like a girl. Grow out the hair, stick me in a dress, and with my fine features I apparently make the perfect girl. And he put me with a lady who wears practically nothing! I get that it's armor, but really? What is with women's armor? I'm just happy I'm fully covered…

"It fires my magic." I continue.

"That's pretty cool!" _Ditz…_ "So! I'm a dragon master!" _Wait what?_ "What we need to do is recruit people for our group!" _What?_ "We're gonna go to the Bovino Kingdom to get some people!" _WHAT!_

"NO!" the screech sent birds flying.

2nd person POV

Tsuna froze. Lambo was panting from her sudden outburst and looked halfway terrified. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"No, we can't go to the Bovino Kingdom. The king is a tyrant who never lets anyone leave who lives there. If anyone finds out that you are a dragon master or the like, the only way for you to leave would be to die. Let's start somewhere else, please."

 _So she does have a backbone…_ Tsuna thought.

"Alright," Tsuna nodded. "We'll go to Giglio Nero Village instead."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, if anyone has advice, I'd be happy to use it! I need ideas for adventures and the like. I have the basic info, but I need more!**

* * *

Lambo collapsed to the ground in a heap. "Never again." She heaved.

"Hie! I'm really sorry about that! I forgot that people aren't really used to flying! Skull might have been a bit much…" Tsuna giggled sheepishly. Lambo shakily pointed at Tsuna and repeated herself. "Never again!"

 **Let's backtrack a bit.**

They had been a few days on the road when Tsuna offered to help the trip go by faster. Lambo hadn't realized that "faster" meant "in the air on the back of a huge adrenaline addicted dragon".

 **Forwards we go!**

"I am never riding a dragon again!" Lambo proclaimed. "If I have to go on foot for the rest of my life, I will!"

"Aw, it wasn't that bad! Was it?" Tsuna was glared at. It was quite nasty.

"He. Did. Flips." The mage ground out.

"Okay, so that might not have been the best decision. But in my defence, we were going pretty slow."

"We. Were. Walking! I've never been so far! I'm not used to it! Give me a break!"

"Ano... Excuse me!"

The two turned to see an armored warrior standing a few feet away. She coughed and waved.

"Hi! My name's Takeshi! I'm from Shimon! Ah, do you know where the closest village is? I think I'm lost!" She said it so cheerfully it was a bit disturbing.

Lambo blinked. Tsuna pointed west. "We were just headed that way. We landed so we wouldn't scare anyone."

"Ahaha, I see that! Pretty cool dragon you got there! Hey, what's your name big guy?" The studded dragon shifted his gaze from the still grounded Lambo to her.

"I am the great Skull-sama, fastest thing in the sky!" he had a pretty high voice for a big dragon.

She happily bowed to him. "It's nice to meet you Skull-sama!" Straightening, she scratched the back of her neck. "I never thought I would actually meet a dragon! That's pretty cool. Hey! You looking for a fighter, or a rogue? I know a gal, and I'm looking for work!"

 _A fighter? And a rogue at the same time? Is recruiting really that simple?_ Lambo wondered. Looking at up Tsuna, he decided _maybe not._

Skull vanished in a _poof_ of smoke as Tsuna looked Takeshi over judgingly. "You're obviously the fighter, where's your rogue? If you're lost enough to ask for directions, she must be nearby. You're traveling together, aren't you?"

Takeshi laughed. "Wow, you're good! Yeah, Muku-chan's somewhere around here. I don't know! She'll pop up! We alway travel together."

The air next to her shimmered and coalesced into what was probably the rogue. "You called?"


	4. Message

Thanks, those of you who followed this! I'm sorry to say that this will be going on hiatus. I have new information and books to help me out now, so I'll be breaking for worldbuilding and history. Hopefully when I rewrite it will be much better! Again, thank you for reading!

Sincerely,

RedWolf Lover


End file.
